


Flaws

by ninja19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dean, POV Sam, PWP, Season 9, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja19/pseuds/ninja19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks this is a bad idea. A really bad idea.</p><p>It’s not enough that he has to keep an eye on a newly graceless Cas, who’s every bit as human as he was before and only has a week of high intensity hunter training under his belt; he’s also got to make sure his brother doesn’t go crazy from the side effects of losing the mark of Cain, since he seems to be swinging violently from one emotion to another. Every move he makes is unpredictable, and Sam feels exhausted just looking at him.<br/>So yeah, perfect time for a hunt, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at crumblecas.tumblr.com.

Sam thinks this is a bad idea. A really bad idea.­

It’s not enough that he has to keep an eye on a newly graceless Cas, who’s every bit as human as he was before and only has a week of high intensity hunter training under his belt; he’s also got to make sure his brother doesn’t go crazy from the side effects of losing the mark of Cain, since he seems to be swinging violently from one emotion to another. Every move he makes is unpredictable, and Sam feels exhausted just looking at him.

So yeah, perfect time for a hunt, apparently.

When he had failed to convince Dean that maybe he should wait until he was fully recovered before taking on the supernatural again, Sam had pulled out the Cas card. He’d pointed out that Cas hadn’t quite got the hang of guns yet (“It’s a vamps’ nest, Sammy. He ain’t gonna need a gun.”) and that perhaps he would be more susceptible to getting hurt since he was used to being indestructible (“Yeah, ‘indestructible’. The dude’s been dead nearly as much as us, and that’s sayin’ somethin’. He’s a big boy, Sam. He knows his limits.”) but to no avail. They were going, and that was that.

So this was how Sam had found himself following Dean into a derelict warehouse somewhere in south Idaho. The bright and sunny morning (“Perfect vamp huntin’ weather!”) is tainted somewhat by the heavy scent of blood surrounding the building. The vampires must be messy eaters.

Cas is behind him, somehow managing to be even quieter on his feet than Sam and Dean even with all their years of experience. Sam thinks it must be some kind of angel thing. You know, hollow bones for easy flying or something.  He’d love to ask, but Cas is still unsurprisingly a little touchy about the subject of his missing wings. Whenever it comes up in conversation he stiffens and makes some excuse to leave the room.

Dean is exceptionally tactless about it. Sam wants to believe it’s because of the taint of the mark, but really he can’t really remember a time Dean has ever been incredibly tactful around Cas. He’s always giving him a hard time about things, whether it’s little things like the way Cas always leaves the cap off the toothpaste, or the big things like the time Cas played God. Dean manages to find the most inopportune moments to work snide comments into harmless conversation and they always leave Cas looking like a kicked puppy; betrayed and wounded. Sam can’t blame the guy, he himself has had years of Dean being hard on him. But Sam has never once stared soulfully into Dean’s eyes for solid minutes before storming out of the bunker, returning hours later wearing a cheerless smile and smelling like weed and alcohol. Cas’ coping techniques always increase the animosity between him and Dean tenfold, which Sam finds ridiculous, since Cas learned most, if not all, of his incredibly human coping behaviours from Dean.

Long story short, Sam’s about one more screaming argument away from locking them in the bunker’s dungeon together so they can work through whatever the hell this is.

Now, in the warehouse, Dean is grinning over his shoulder at Sam with that faint look of bloodlust in his eyes left behind by the mark. That’s all the warning he gets before Dean is pulling the thick coverings from the windows (“Let’s have some fun with these sons of bitches!”) and letting the sunlight stream into the nest. The vamps spring from their beds, hissing and screeching, and Sam counts five, maybe six, before Dean throws himself into the fray and his form is quickly obscured by swarming, angry bodies. Sam barely has time to throw Cas a horrified glance (“Fucking hell, Dean!”) before they’re leaping into the fight themselves.

Sam decapitates a vampire and whirls around to catch one that was sneaking up on his six. He catches a glimpse of Dean grinning wildly with three heads rolling around his feet, bloody machete in hand. He’s so caught up in his own craziness that he hasn’t even noticed Cas wrestling against a vamp that has him pressed to the wall, trying to sink his fangs into his neck.

Sam barely has time to yell a warning at Dean before the vamp he’s currently trying to behead throws him to the floor. Sam wriggles under her weight, trying slip a wrist free from where her vice-like grip is pinning them to the floor.  He manages to free one of his legs and knees her in the stomach, sliding across the floor to grab his fallen machete before she can recover. He’s on his feet and her head’s on the floor before she even realises what’s happened.

Breathless, Sam runs a hand through his hair and turns around to check on his brother and his, well, other brother, he supposes - because what is Cas if not his brother? – and almost drops his machete in surprise.

In place of the vampire, Dean is the one crowding Cas up against the wall, bloody hands clenching the leather jacket Cas practically lives in – not unlike the way Dean used to live in John’s old jacket. Sam realises this is it, the big blowout he’s realised all the arguments have been leading up to (“Goddammit Cas, almost lost you to a fucking vamp! How could I – what would I have – I don’t– I –”) and Sam starts to move forward to intervene.

But then Sam stops and his mouth drops open in a silent gasp because instead of Dean breaking Cas’ nose, Dean is kissing Cas roughly and Cas’ hands are coming up to desperately grasp the back of Dean’s shirt and Cas is kissing back hungrily and – oh. Oh. He gets it now.

Sam can’t believe he’s been so stupid. Sam can’t believe they’ve been so stupid, more to the point. Of course they love each other. Of course they do.

It gets a little (a lot) awkward when his brother slides his thigh in between Cas’ legs, and Cas’ moan echoes around the silent room, and Sam thinks he better go sit this one out in the Impala.

As he catches sight of his grinning reflection in the sideview mirror, Sam remembers that Dean has always been so much better with actions than with words.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas. Fucking  _Cas._

He’d almost – and then Dean wouldn’t have – and what if –

Dean’s head is a jumble of words that he can’t quite form into sentences. When he says the truth to the empty warehouse – that he’d almost lost Cas – Cas just looks at him with dead eyes and a smirk and a muttered “As if you’d care.”

Dean fucking hates that look in his eyes. It reminds him of another Cas in another time, a Cas who’d all but given up on life. Dean can’t let that happen to his Cas. He  _won’t_. He stares into those big blue eyes and his stomach twists and all he wants to do is see the light in them that was once there; that brightness, that spark that was so uniquely Cas.

He doesn’t know what to do, he realises as he stands so close he can feel Cas’ breath on his lips sending shivers down his spine, bloody hands fisted into his jacket. He doesn’t know how to make this okay again. His heart lurches as he looks at those empty eyes and he does the only thing he knows he can do.

He grabs a handful of Cas’ hair and tugs his head forward, his lips meeting Cas’ halfway in a violent clash of teeth and desperation and need. Dean forgets where he is, forgets they’re both covered in blood, doesn’t know what he’s doing, is about to pull back and make some excuse about how losing the mark is making him erratic again, when he feels Cas fucking  _melt_  into him, all the tension draining right out of his body as he hooks his fingers into Dean’s beltloops and pulls him forward so they’re pressed together from chest to thigh.

Dean realises Cas wants this around the same time he realises he wants this, and he feels something in his heart burst and he’s kissing Cas,  _fuck, Cas_  –

He slams Cas back against the wall, delving deep into his mouth with his tongue, trying to taste all of him. Cas whimpers a little and Dean full on growls at that, heat rushing to his groin as he pushes his thigh in between Cas’. Cas moans loudly around his tongue and Dean breaks away for air, rubbing his thigh against Cas’ hardening length.

Cas looks fucking gorgeous like this, Dean thinks, with his hair all mussed up and his lips pink and swollen and something alive in his eyes. Dean takes in the sight of him, groaning, and presses his forehead against Cas’ shoulder. “Fucking beautiful Cas,” he mutters into his neck before biting down. Hard.

Cas makes a goddamn pornographic groan at that, his hips rolling up against Dean’s to grind their erections together. Dean whimpers where he’s pressing kisses along Cas’ jawline and Cas pants heavily above him. “Dean. We need to have sex. Right now.”

Dean grins at that, lifting his head to kiss Cas hungrily. “I think I can live with that,” he says cockily, and then gasps as Cas palms him through his jeans. “Fucking _hell_ , Cas.”

Dean couldn’t tell you how it happened, but suddenly he’s the one being shoved against the wall, every inch of Cas pressing against him as if he won’t survive without the contact.  Hips grinding against his, Cas kisses him fast and filthy, pushing Dean’s shirt down his shoulders until it hits the ground and is kicked away. Cas doesn’t bother breaking the kiss to rid Dean of his undershirt, instead just ripping it clean off, and  _fuck_ if Dean’s dick doesn’t twitch at that. He roams his hands under Cas’ shirt, digging his nails in and revelling in the way Cas gasps and arches against him. Dean finally gets Cas’ shirt off and then Cas’ lips are gone from his, moving down to suck against his collarbone.  Dean feels nails raking down his sides and groans when Cas works his way to a nipple, pulling it into his mouth and tonguing it harshly. Dean shuts his eyes and throws his head back against the wall, revelling in the feeling of Cas’ lips on his skin, Cas’ breath coming in pants as he slides down lower to unbutton Dean’s jeans and pull them and his boxers down unceremoniously.

Dean hisses as the cold air hits his cock, then groans as it’s suddenly enveloped in a wet heat. Cas’ mouth, he realises in a daze, opening his eyes to look down at him. Cas, the fucker, never takes his eyes off Dean’s as he bobs up and down his cock, pink lips spread wide as he sucks and licks and groans around his dick until Dean can’t see straight anymore.

“Cas,  _fuck_ , baby, where did you learn to, -  _oh fuck_ ,” he whimpers as Cas presses two fingers just behind his balls and presses down, rubbing slowly. Dean can feel his orgasm building, about to hit him any minute, so he grabs Cas by the hair and drags him back up to kiss him again. Cas' protests taper off into incoherent moans as Dean makes short work of ridding Cas of his jeans and boxers, taking them both into his hand with quick strokes, the cooling saliva on his dick sufficing as lube.

It’s not long before Cas is breathing heavily against Dean’s lips. “Dean,  _shit_ , Dean, I’m gonna –“

“Fuck,” Dean groans, “me too baby, me too.”  He fists his free hand into Cas’ hair and tugs him in for a quick kiss, all tongue and no finesse. “I got you Cas, I got you.”

A strangled moan escapes Cas’ lips as his orgasm hits, come spilling over Dean’s hand. Dean follows almost immediately after, breathing Cas’ name in between groans and gasps.

Dean cleans them up with the ragged remains of his undershirt and they sink to the floor.

Cas looks so unsure of himself, not quite meeting Dean’s eyes, and Dean’s hit by a tight feeling in his chest and a whole bunch of butterflies in his stomach and – shit. He loves Cas. Oh.

Dean slings an arm around Cas’ shoulders and some of the tension drops out of him as they grin at each other. There’s a slight twinkle in Cas’ eye, and Dean fucking loves it.  “So, um, I was thinking maybe you could move into my room when we get back?” Dean says, pressing his lips to Cas’ temple. Cas sighs and relaxes completely.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Alright, but if I find the cap off the toothpaste _one more time_ it’s a dealbreaker.”

 


End file.
